The return of the Black Pearl
by Steinchen
Summary: 6 Jahre später kehrt sie zurück...
1. Mr Smith kehrt zurück

**Pirates of the Carribean**

The return of the Black Pearl

Cap. 01 - **Mr. Smith kehrt zurück**

Titel: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Untertitel: The return of the Black Pearl  
Kapitel: 1/7  
Kapiteltitel: Mr. Smith kehrt zurück  
Autor: Steinchen  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir geliehen und besitze keine weiteren Rechte an den Figuren. Die FanFiction spielt nach dem ersten Teil. Da der zweite Teil erst 2006 erscheinen wird, hoffe ich, dass diese FanFiction eine gute Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil bietet.

-

Der Himmel war fast wolkenlos und lies der Sommersonne ihren verdienten Platz. Das Wasser schlug sachte gegen die Klippen von Port Royal. Leise sangen Vögel im Hintergrund.

Eine junge Frau mit erdbeerblonden Haaren stand an dem großen Fenster und sah hinaus. Fast stimmlos hauchte sie ihr Lied gegen das Glas. „_Yo ho, yo ho... pirates life for me. Yo ho, yo ho... it's a pirates life for me. _"

Plötzlich stockte Elizabeths Gesang. Etwas trieb in der Bucht auf den Hafen zu. Es schob sich langsam zwischen der H.M.S Dauntless und der H.M.S. New Interceptor hindurch, direkt zu den Docks.

Auch Mullroy und Murtogg, zwei englische Soldaten, die das Privatschiff des Commodore Norrington, die Pearl Diver, bewachten, entdeckten das kleine schwarze Beiboot.

Die beiden sahen sich verwundert an. „Siehst du das?", fragte Murtogg unsicher.

„Ja... und du!?"

Murtogg sah ihn Augen rollend an. „Klar, sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen!", erwiderte er genervt.

Das Boot kam direkt auf sie zu. Mullroy und Murtogg starrten es genau an. Es war ganz schwarz angestrichen. Innen lag eine zerschlissene alte graue Decke.

Tock. Das Boot stieß gegen das Deck. Die beiden Soldaten hoben ihre Gewehre, als sich plötzlich etwas unter der Decke bewegte.

„BUH!", rief eine Stimme und die Decke flog den beiden Soldaten entgegen.

Mullroy wich aus Schreck nach hinten und fiel dabei ins Wasser. Über Murtogg's Kopf hing die Decke.

„Hey! Stehen bleiben!", rief er blind in die falsche Richtung.

Mullroy rief ihm etwas aus dem Wasser zu. „Links! Links von dir!"

Murtogg drehte sich. „Das andere Links!", rief Mullroy erneut.

Der Weile stieg ein Mann aus dem Beiboot. Er hatte, wie eh und je, seinen graubraunen Dreispitz auf dem Kopf und darunter das ausgewaschene rote Kopftuch. Auch sonnst hatte sich nichts an ihm verändert. Die Jahre schienen spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen zu sein.

„Na, erkennt ihr mich?", fragte dieser Mullroy und Murtogg.

Mullroy stand mittlerweile schon wieder auf dem Steg und hatte Murtogg die Decke von dem Kopf gezogen. „Das ist doch dieser Captain Wie-hieß-er-nochmal?"

„Nein! Der wäre doch niemals so dumm, hier her zukommen. Norrington hätte ihn doch schon öfters fast gehabt!", antwortete Murtogg.

„_Fast._", warf der Fremde ein.

„Hab ich doch gesagt!", meinte Murtogg erneut und wollte sich wieder Mullroy widmen, als er sich auf seine Aufgabe besann. „Wie ist dein Name Fremder?"

„Mr. Smith."

„Siehst du? Das ist nicht der Jack Sparrow!"

„_Captain..._", ergänzte der Fremde Augen rollend.

„Er ist es doch!", meinte Mullroy triumphierend.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Jack, der sich ein wenig überflüssig vorkam.

„Ja... Nein!"

Doch Captain Jack Sparrow hatte schon Kehrt gemacht und stiefelte gemütlich den Pier entlang. Mullroy und Murtogg rannten ihm hinterher. „Hey... stehen bleiben!"

Jack flüchtete vor ihnen. In einer Gasse von Port Royal versteckte er sich, indem er durch eine Tür schlüpfte.

Drinnen fiel Jack auf, dass ihm diese Schmiede verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Er sah sich weiter um und entdecke einen Esel. Dieser musterte Jack. Plötzlich lies er ein ängstliches ‚_I-Ah_' verlauten und begann zu laufen. Der Esel war an ein Gerät gebunden, welches sich durch die Arbeitskraft des Esels in Bewegung setzte.

Jack wandte sich vom Esel ab und sah sich die Schwerter, die in einem Fass standen, genauer an. Er zückte ein Holzschwert und hantierte damit belustigt herum.

Plötzlich vernahm er Fußschritte. Jack ließ das Schwert fallen und sprang hinter einige geschlossene Fässer.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Ein kleiner Junge kam herein.

Jack atmete auf, aber blieb trotzdem in Deckung.

Der Junge wanderte in der Schmiede herum und sah sich um. Als er bei einer Säge vorüber kam sagte er leise für sich, „Da, wo ich dich zurückgelassen habe."Auf einmal erregte der Esel seine Aufmerksamkeit und er wunderte sich, warum dieser sich bewegte.

Der Blick des Jungen wanderte über den Boden und er entdeckte das Holzschwert. „Nicht da, wo ich dich zurückgelassen habe!"

Er hob es auf und sah sich um. Er schritt langsam auf die Fässer, hinter denen Jack hockte, zu und kämpfte dann mit ihnen.

Erneut atmete Jack erleichtert auf.

Der Junge trainierte mit den Fässern. Er stach in einen Zwischenraum, um seine Gegner zu besiegen, als plötzlich jemand vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Jack sprang hinter den Fässern hervor und nahm dem Jungen das Holzschwert weg. Dieser sah ihn erschrocken und verängstigt an.

„Du kannst damit jemanden verletzten!", meinte Jack, während er sich die schmerzende Schulter hielt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau trat ein. „Jack! Du sollst doch nicht allein in die Schmiede von Mr. Brown gehen!"

„Ja, Mama!", antwortete Jack Sparrow belustigt.

Ihr erdbeerblondes Haar glänzte im trüben Licht, als die Frau überrascht stehen blieb. „Jack!", rief sie ebenso überrascht auf.

Der Junge rannte zu der Frau und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Kleid.

Jack nahm seinen Dreispitz ab und machte einen Bückling. „Ms. Swann, seid gegrüßt!"

„Turner... Mrs. Turner seit nun 6 Jahren.", meinte Elizabeth lächelnd. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr beide euch schon kennen gelernt?" Elizabeth nahm die Hand des Jungen und trat auf Jack Sparrow zu. „Des zum Trotz: Jack Turner, dass ist Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow, Jack Turner."

„Captain Jack Sparrow, um genau zu sein.", ergänze Jack genervt, während er verwundert abwechselnd auf Elizabeth und Jack zeigte.

„Ja, das ist Williams und mein Sohn.", erklärte Elizabeth grinsend. Jack Turner stand immer noch verängstigt hinter seiner Mutter.

„Und er heißt, wie ich!?"

„Wie haben uns gedacht, dass würde dir gefallen."

Jack Sparrow hockte sich hin und sah dem jungen Jack, der hinter dem Rock von Elizabeth kauerte, ins Gesicht. „Hallo Jack.", sagte er und reichte dem kleinen die Hand.

Dieser zuckte weg. „Keine Angst, Jack! Jack ist ein Freund von deinem Daddy und mir."

Daraufhin kam er langsam hinter dem Rock hervor und reichte dem älteren Jack ebenfalls die Hand.

„Wie alt bist du denn?", fragte dieser.

„6 Jahre... und du?"

„Das ist ein Geheimnis, dass selbst ich vergessen habe.", antwortete Jack Sparrow grinsend. „Was willst du denn später werden, kleiner?", fragte der Pirat nach.

„Pirat!", erwiderte der Pirat in Spe.

Genau das hatte Jack sich schon gedacht, bei einer in Piraten vernarrte Mutter und einem Vater mit Piraten Blut.

Und schon wieder öffnete sich die Tür. Diesmal trat ein junger Mann ein.

„Schatz!? Was machst du hier? Na ja... egal!", meinte Will stürmisch, „Ich hab grad gehört, dass ein Pirat hier in der Stadt ist! Ich hab das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es nur einer sein kann!"

„Der hier, Will?", fragte Elizabeth und deutete auf den älteren Jack.

„Hi.", sagte dieser nur mit einem Handwink.

„Genau...", meinte er nebenbei, „Aber was will er... Was willst _du_ hier?"

„Darf man nicht mal Freunde besuchen?", wollte Jack fast beleidigt wissen.

„Hm... das pass...", setzte William an, als sie mehrere Fußsohlen hörten, die sich langsam der Tür nährten. „Jack verschwinde!", flüsterte der junge William hektisch.

„Heute Abend, Essen auf der Pearl. Ich warte an den Docks, ich hoffe der kleine kann schon schwimmen.", antwortete Jack leise und verschwand dann durch den Hintereingang.

Die Tür sprang auf und vier bewaffnete Soldaten drangen ein. Sie machten Platz und ein Mann schritt zwischen ihnen hinein.

„Commodore.", grüßte Will lasch.

„Mrs. Turner, welche Ehre!", begrüßte Norrington Elizabeth. Als er William und dessen Sohn sah, wich das Lächeln aus dessen Gesicht. „Wie Sie wahrscheinlich schon erfahren haben, wurde dieser Jack Sparrow in der Stadt gesichtet! Ich habe einen Grund zur Annahme, dass sie ihm Unterschlupf gewähren."

„Oh... wir haben gerade von ihm geredet!", tat Elizabeth überrascht.

„Ach ja? Aus welchem Anlass?"Norrington fixierte plötzlich etwas hinter dem jungen Jack.

„Unser Sohn hat einen Dreispitz auf dem Wasser treibend gefunden, der uns an den von Captain Jack Sparrow erinnerte.", entgegnete ihm Will, der Norringtons Blick bemerkt hatte.

Ganz und gar nicht begeistert machte dieser Kehrt.


	2. Zurück auf der Pearl

**Pirates of the Carribean**

The return of the Black Pearl

Cap. 02 – **Zurück auf der Pearl**

Titel: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Untertitel: The return of the Black Pearl  
Kapitel: 2/7  
Kapiteltitel: Zurück auf der Pearl  
Autor: Steinchen  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir geliehen und besitze keine weiteren Rechte an den Figuren. Die FanFiction spielt nach dem ersten Teil. Da der zweite Teil erst 2006 erscheinen wird, hoffe ich, dass diese FanFiction eine gute Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil bietet.

-

Pünktlich zum Sonnenuntergang standen Will, Elizabeth und Jack Turner auf dem Pier und hielten etwas verwundert nach Jack Sparrow Ausschau.

Die Dauntless und die New Interceptor lagen immer noch ruhig im Hafen und gaben der Stadt ein gewisses Sicherheitsgefühl.

Will schrie plötzlich erschrocken auf und fiel ins Wasser. Elizabeth und Jack waren ebenso erschrocken, bis sie schließlich ein Lachen unter dem Steg hörten.

„Tja, Will... Sicherheit ist Einbildung!"Captain Jack Sparrow schwang sich völlig durchnässt auf den Steg und zog dann Will ebenfalls aus dem Wasser.

„Danke...", meinte dieser mit einem angesäuerten Seitenblick.

„Nass wirst du so oder so, anders kommen wir nicht unauffällig weg. Ich will nicht, dass die Pearl hier gesichtet wird."

„Die Pearl ist hier?", fragte Elizabeth nach.

„Ja... Deine Sachen sind nicht zum Schwimmen geeignet... Für den kleinen hab ich ein Floß... los kommt.... Gibbs will euch auch mal wieder sehen!", drängelte Jack und sprang wieder ins Wasser. Kurz darauf tauchte er wieder auf und zog unter dem Steg eine Kiste hervor, in die sich der junge Jack reinsetzten konnte und so ohne Nass zu werden zur Pearl zu kommen.

Will und Elizabeth sprangen dann auch in Wasser und schwammen an den Klippen entlang, wo sie auf ein Beiboot trafen. Als sie alle darin saßen ging die Fahrt weiter. Bis schließlich ein grauer Nebel das Boot verschlang.

Der Nebel war so dicht, dass gerade so einen Meter vom Boot aus sehen konnten. Der kleine Jack kauerte vor Angst bei seiner Mutter, die ihm beruhigend durch die Haare strich. „Keine Angst, mein Kleiner."

Sonst sprach keiner auf dem Boot. Plötzlich tauchte ein riesiger schwarzer Rumpf auf. Der Nebel löste sich fast blitzartig auf und schwarze Segel wehten im Wind.

„Wir sind da! Willkommen auf der Pearl.", sagte Captain Jack Sparrow. Eine Strickleiter wurde am Bug herab gelassen und alle kletterten nach einander hinauf.

Oben angekommen staunte der junge Jack Turner nicht schlecht. „Ein Piratenschiff!", rief er freudig.

Auf einmal blieb der Junge stehen. Vor ihm standen ein halbes dutzend Piraten. Einer ging in die Hocke und legte seinen Arm auf Jacks Schulter. „Du musst der kleine Jack Turner sein!", meinte Gibbs. Er war noch mehr in die Jahre gekommen und seine eigentlich braunen Haare wurden nun von grauen dominiert.

„Und da sind ja auch Will und Elizabeth!"Gibbs grinste. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er sich auf das Wiedersehen gefreut. „Frauen und Kinder an Board bringen Unglück...", fügte er leise hinzu und fing sich damit einen Seitenhieb von einer jungen dunkelhäutigen Frau ein.

„Red' nicht so einen Stuss!", blaffte Anamaria ihn an. „Will, wir haben uns ja Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen! Und ich darf annehmen, dass ist deine Frau?", stellte sie, zu Will gewandt, fest.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest wieder dein eigener Captain sein, Anamaria?", fragte Will verwundert nach.

„Schon... aber mein werter Captain hat seine Schuld noch nicht beglichen!", antwortete sie und sah Sparrow kurz finster an, um dann wieder zu grinsen.

Der kleine Jack sprang auf Elizabeths Arm und zeigte dann auf den Mann neben Anamaria. „Guck mal! Ein Papagei!"

„Wind in den Segeln! Wind in den Segeln!"

„Darf ich vorstellen?", mischte sich Jack Sparrow ein, „Cottons Parrot – Jack Turner, Jack Turner – Cottons Parrot!"

„Wind in de..."

„Ach sei doch still, Parrot!"

Will, Elizabeth, der kleine Jack, Anamaria und Gibbs fingen an zu Lachen. Sparrow hingegen sah Parrot tief in die Augen und zog Grimassen.

„Mama?", sagte Jack plötzlich, „Der Onkel ist komisch!"

„Onkel?", griff Jack Sparrow auf, „Will, ich wusste noch nicht, dass wir Verwandt sind."Er ging auf seinen kleinen Namensvetter zu. „Willst du etwa mit mir Verwandt sein, kleiner?"

Dieser dachte erst kurz nach und sagte dann: „Nö."

„Warum?"

„Darum!"

„Wieso?"

„Erst, wenn du dich wäscht!"

„Stinke ich?"

„Ja!"

„Ein Pirat muss stinken!"

„Papa stinkt nicht!"

Der große Jack gab auf. „Geschlagen von einem Sechsjährigen...", meinte er Augen rollend, als alle um ihn, außer Jack Turner, lachten. „Will? Der Kleine hat schon mehr auf dem Kasten als du! Das muss wohl an der guten Ms. Swann... erm... _Mrs. Turner_ liegen!"

William verdrehte sie Augen spöttisch, während seine Frau ihn triumphierend von der Seite ansah. „Elizabeth... Jack sagt doch nur das, was ihm selbst am meisten nützt..."

„Zumindest bleibt er dabei Charmant.", meinte Elizabeth grinsend zurück.

Anamaria unterbrach den aufkommenden Streit in dem sie alle Captains Kabine bat. Jack Sparrow legte seinen Arm um Wills Hals und meinte: „Geht schon mal vor! Ich muss noch was mit Will klären."

Dessen Frau sah diesen fragend an, aber ging dann mit dem kleinen Jack und den anderen unter Deck, als Will nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was willst du mit mir klären?", hakte Turner nach.

Der Captain antwortete nicht sofort. Erst als sie am Bug in der Nähe des Focks an der Reling standen und auf die See hinaus sahen. „Ich wollte Fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest mit Elizabeth und Jack eine kleine Rundfahrt auf der Pearl mitzumachen."

Will hob eine Augenbraue. „Eine kleine Rundfahrt?"

„Ja." Jack verzog keine Miene und sah weiter auf das Wasser.

„Wie klein?", wollte der junge Mann weiter von Jack wissen.

„...hm... ich dachte an ein paar Wochen."

Will sah den älteren unsicher lächelnd, als ob er sich verhört hätte, an. „Ein paar Wochen? In der Zeit kann man bis England segeln und zurück!"

„Ich weiß."

Will verfolgte eine Wolke mit seinen Augen und schwieg. Nach einiger Zeit erhob er wieder das Wort: „Und wohin?"

„Überall und nirgendwo hin.", lautete die Antwort.

„Sprich Klartext, Jack!"

„_Captain Jack Sparrow_ immer noch, Leichtmatrose.", zischte Jack und sah Will zum ersten Mal in dem Gespräch an. „Es ist eine Überraschung, klar soweit?"

„...Überraschung...", wiederholte Turner ungläubig.

Jack ging zurück und rief zu Will: „Ja... kommst du? Deine Frau wartet wahrscheinlich schon!"

Der Engländer warf noch mal einen kurzen Blick auf die See und folgte Jack dann.


	3. Ein Affe kehrt wieder

**Pirates of the Carribean  
**The return of the Black Pearl

Cap. 03 – **Ein Affe kehrt wieder**

Titel: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Untertitel: The return of the Black Pearl  
Kapitel: 3/7  
Kapiteltitel: Ein Affe kehrt wieder  
Autor: Steinchen  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir geliehen und besitze keine weiteren Rechte an den Figuren. Die FanFiction spielt nach dem ersten Teil. Da der zweite Teil erst 2006 erscheinen wird, hoffe ich, dass diese FanFiction eine gute Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil bietet.

-

„Ach da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Gibbs Will Turner und Captain Jack Sparrow zu, als diese in Kajüte kamen.

„Ja, tut mir Leid, aber hat länger gedauert, als Gedacht.", entschuldigte sich Jack und schob seinen Dreispitz wieder in die richtige Position.

Will setzte sich neben Elizabeth, die ihn fragend ansah.

„Jack lädt uns auf eine _kleine Rundfahrt_ ein...", meinte Will wenig begeistert.

Elizabeth hingegen schien diese Idee gerade Recht zu kommen. „Das ist doch Schön. Ich wollte schon lange mal wieder auf einem Schiff sein!"

„Ich weiß, ...", erwiderte Will flüsternd, „... aber du kennst Jack!"

„Deswegen freu ich mich ja!"Elizabeth musste lachen, als sie Wills Gesichtsausdruck sah. Der kleine Jack sah erschrocken zu seiner Mutter hoch, bevor er sich wieder seinem Spiel mit einem Holzkelch zuwendete.

„Ich merke es wird gerade über mich gesprochen?", rief Jack ihnen von dem einen Tischende zu. „Und wie es scheint, hat _Liz_ beschlossen mitzukommen."

„Ja, hat sie, _Jack_!", bestätigte Elizabeth.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig.", meinte Sparrow lächelnd. Innerlich regte er sich mal wieder auf, dass das _Captain_ fehlte, aber er sagte nichts, weil er wusste, dass es die Rache für _Liz_ war.

„Hey...", maulte Will, „Zählt meine Meinung denn gar nicht mehr?"

Der junge Jack Turner sah zu seinem Vater hoch und meinte trocken: „Hat doch noch nie...!"

Während alle in der Runde begannen zu lachen, sah Will seinen Sohn nur verdattert an.

„Das Mundwerk hast du auch von deiner Mutter.", meinte Jack nur noch, während versuchte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Will hingegen entleerte etwas angesäuert seinen vermeintlich Becher Wein mit einem Zug, um den Inhalt sofort wieder auszuspucken. „Das ist ja Rum!"

Wiederum hatte Will die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

„Will... Das ist hier ein Piratenschiff, was erwartest du?", fragte Anamaria grinsend.

Für den Rest des Abends saß Will still auf seinem Platz und verfolgte die Gespräche der Mannschaft und seiner Frau beleidigt.

Nach dem Essen zog Elizabeth ihren Mann zur Seite und sagte: „Nimm es nicht so schwer, mein Schatz. Du weißt doch, dass sie es nicht so meinen."

„Ich bin kein Kind!", maulte dieser nur.

„Und das kannst du mir heute Nacht beweisen, wenn du nicht sauer bist."

Diese Worte von Elizabeth wirkten wie ein Wunder. Tatsächlich war William von dem Augenblick wieder bei bester Laune und lachte auch wieder mit.

Jack kam überrascht auf Elizabeth zu, als er die gute Laune von Will bemerkte. „Sag mal Liz, was hast du denn mit deinem Mann angestellt? Der ist ja total gut gelaunt!"

„Ich hab ihm klar gemacht, was ihn heute Nacht erwartet...", antwortete Elizabeth.

„Hmm... das könnte Anamaria mir auch mal klar machen...", meinte Jack.

Dafür fing er sich sogleich eine Ohrfeige ein. „Das habe ich gehört!"

„Männer...", sagte Elizabeth grinsend zu Anamaria, die nur mit einem Augenrollen antwortete.

Die Runde wurde von einem lauten Donnern unterbrochen.

„Kanonen!", rief Anamaria erschrocken.

Jack war schon auf dem Weg auf das Deck. Alle aus der Crew folgten, auch Will, Elizabeth und der kleine Jack. Das erste, was die drei sahen, waren die hellen Segels eines Schiffes.

Elizabeth sprach das aus, was alle anderen dachten: „Die Pearl Diver!"

„Wie ich es mir Gedacht habe!", zischte Norrington auf der Pearl Diver, während er durch sein Fernrohr sah, „Jack Sparrow... und wen haben wir da? William Turner und Familie... wer aus sonst... Heute schnapp ich dich, Jack!"

Norrington sah plötzlich zu seinem ersten Maat. „Wehe ihr lasst ihn wieder entwischen!"

„Jawohl, Commodore!"

Als Jack seine Befehle gab, sahen ihn alle verwirrt an. „Warum sollen wir flüchten? Warum schießen wir nicht zurück!?", fragte Anamaria nach.

„Jack...", meinte der Captain nur und zeigte auf den Jungen in Elizabeths Armen.

Schneller als Norrington lieb war, wurden Jacks Befehle ausgeführt. Die Black Pearl gewann schnell an Geschwindigkeit, doch die Pearl Diver ging auf Verfolgungskurs. Es sah schlecht aus für die Pearl. Die Pearl Diver stand der Interceptor in nichts nach, ganz im Gegenteil, sie war sogar noch fortschrittlicher. Folglich holte sie langsam auf.

„Holt alles aus der Pearl heraus! Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass unser Schiff seinen _guten Ruf_ verliert oder?", rief Elizabeth, während sie der Crew an der Takelung half.

Jack hingegen stand völlig ruhig am Steuerrad und betrachtete die Wolken. „... oh ein Gewitter zieht auf...", sagte er leise für sich.

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, fielen schon dicke Tropfen von Himmel. Starker Wind kam auf und trieb die Segel vor sich her. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken zuckten gewaltige Blitze vom Himmel und die Wellen schlugen an die Schiffswand.

Anamaria kämpfte sich gegen den Wind zu Jack. „Captain... Captain!", rief sie, doch ihre Worte wurden teilweise von dem Wind verschluckt. „Die Segel ... bedrohlich... werden den Wind nicht ... aushalten..."

Doch Jack lächelte nur und ließ seine goldenen Zähne glänzen. Er hatte nicht vor die Segel einzuholen und sich der Pearl Diver geschlagen zu geben. „Sie halten... Das ist die Pearl, Ana."

Bedeppert nickt Anamaria nur und machte sich zurück an ihre Arbeit.

Nach einiger Zeit verlor sich die Pearl Diver. Nach vehementem bitten des ersten Maat, hatte Norrington die Segel einholen lassen. In seiner Kajüte fluchte er wütend.

„Dieser verdammte Jack Sparrow... Ich werde ihn schon noch erwischen!"

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an seiner Tür. „Wer ist da?"

„Matrose Colbain, Commodore!", rief ein junger Mann.

„Herein."

Der junge Mann kam hinein und sagte: „Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber soeben wurde ein Tier auf Treibgut aufgegriffen."

„Ja und?", fragte Norrington genervt und funkelte den jungen Colbain an.

Der Mann kam näher. „Es ist ein Affe. Er muss schon Wochen auf der See sein, wenn nicht sogar län...!"

„Dann wäre er schon lange Tod.", würgte der Commodore Colbain ab.

„Deswegen bin ich ja hier und zudem trug er eine Medaille um den Hals. Einer ihrer Männer musste einen Finger einbüßen, um an diese zu kommen."

Als der Commodore die goldene Medaille sah, blitzen seinen Augen auf und sagte grinsend: „Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich dich schnappe, Sparrow."


	4. Tortuga

**Pirates of the Carribean**

The return of the Black Pearl

Cap. 04 - **Tortuga**

Titel: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Untertitel: The return of the Black Pearl  
Kapitel: 4/7  
Kapiteltitel: Tortuga  
Autor: Steinchen  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir geliehen und besitze keine weiteren Rechte an den Figuren. Die FanFiction spielt nach dem ersten Teil. Da der zweite Teil erst 2006 erscheinen wird, hoffe ich, dass diese FanFiction eine gute Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil bietet.

-

Der Tag begann sonnig und der Schoner lag ruhig auf dem Wasser. William Turner wurde plötzlich wach, als jemand auf das weiche Bett sprang.

„Papa! Papa! Aufwachen!", rief der junge Jack aufgeregt auf dem Bett hopsend.

Müde öffnete Will die Augen und sah seinen Sohn an. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Nichts."

„Und warum bist du dann so aufgeregt?", fragte er erneut.

„Nur so..."

Will setzte sich auf und bat seinen Sohn endlich aufzuhören auf dem Bett zu springen.

Als der kleine neben seinem Vater saß, sagte er: „...ach so! Mama hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich wecken. Der Captain lädt zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück."

„So früh?", maulte William.

Jack Turner musterte seinen Vater. „Er hatte recht... du bist ein Leichtmatrose! Los komm! Mama wartet." Der kleine zog Will auf die Beine und wollte ihn durch die Tür schleifen.

„Darf ich mich noch anziehen? Ich kann ja schlecht so frühstücken..."

Der kleine Turner lief schon vor und der große folgte wenig später.

„Ach auch schon wach, Leichtmatrose?", begrüßte ihn Jack Sparrow.

„Ja..." Will sah sich verwundert um. „Niemand weiter hier?"

„Nein. Ich habe nur deine Frau, deinen Sohn und dich zum Frühstück geladen. Die anderen müssen ihre Arbeit verrichten.", antwortete Jack.

William setzte sich neben Elizabeth, die ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss gab.

Als die Speisen hineingebracht wurden, verschlug es allen Anwesenden, bis auf Captain Jack Sparrow, den Atem. Nach und nach füllte sich der Tisch mit Brötchen, Fleisch und Käse, diversen Früchten und mit vielem mehr.

„Wen hast du denn bestohlen!?", fragte Will spöttisch nach, „Den König von England?"

„Nein... den guten Governeur Swann."

Elizabeth spukte ihren Wein wieder aus.

Jack Sparrow zuckte mit den Achseln. „Bleibt doch in der Familie..."

Elizabeth fing an zu lachen. „Armer Vater... dann lasst uns auf sein Wohl speisen!"

Nach dem Frühstück gingen alle an Deck. Jack machte einen Kontrollgang, ob auch alles nach seinen Befehlen lief. Die Familie Turner hingegen stellte sich an die Reling und sah auf die See.

„Ich liebe den Ozean...", sagte Elizabeth leise und schmiegte sich an Will. Der Brite küsste sie sanft.

„Ih...!", rief der kleine Jack ihnen entgegen.

Elizabeth und Will grinsten. „Jack? Ich glaube der Capitain hat nach dir gerufen!", meinte die Governeurs Tochter zu ihrem Sohn.

„Wirklich? Darf ich zu ihm Mama?"

„Ja."

Der kleine Junge lief so schnell er konnte weg und suchte den Captain. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, fragte Jack ihn: „Du hast nach mir gerufen?"

Verwundert sah der große Jack den kleinen an. „Hab ich?"

„Mama sagte du hast!"

„Na, wenn Liz das sagt...", antwortete Jack lächelnd und verdrehte im Geiste die Augen.

„Zeigst du mir das Schiff?"

„Gern... wo willst du denn zuerst hin?"

„In die Bilge!"

Der Captain sah den kleinen verdutzt an. „Was willst du da? Das ist doch nur der Stauraum... na wie du willst."

Der kleine Jack Turner zog Sparrow in jeden Winkel des Schiffes und wollte alles erklärt haben. „Was ist das?"

„Eine Kanone, hast du noch nie eine Kanone gesehen?"

„Doch schon, aber noch nicht so eine!", sagte der kleine grinsend. „Und passt die Kugel da rein?"

„Ja..."

Nach einigen Stunden kamen beide endlich wieder an Deck. Sparrow brachte den kleinen wieder zu seinen Eltern. „Wie haltet ihr das nur aus?", fragte er Will, als sie zu zweit an der Reling entlang schlenderten.

„Wie war das gewesen? Was ein Mann kann und was ein Mann nicht kann?"

„Ach sei still, oder du gehst über die Planke!", zischte Jack fertig.

William lachte auf. „Nach 6 Jahren, hat man sich daran gewöhnt."

„Gut, ich will nie ein Kind haben..."

„Warum? Ist unser Sohn so schlimm? Na ja... wer weiß, wie du in ein paar Jahren denkst.", meinte Will.

„Nicht anders."

Parrot kam angeflogen und setzte sich auf Jacks Schulter. „Wind in den Segeln! Wind in den Segeln!"

„Ist Tortuga schon in Sichtweite?", fragte Jack ihn verwundert.

„Wind in den Segeln! Wind in..."

„Ist ja gut, Parrot... flieg wieder zu Cotton!"

Kurz darauf legte die Black Pearl im Hafen von Tortuga an. Als sie die Holzplanken des Piers betraten, fragte Will: „Was wollen wir überhaupt hier?"

„Will...", Jack verdrehte die Augen, „Was will man wohl in Tortuga?"

Auf einmal wollte Will es gar nicht mehr so genau wissen. Er schritt neben Jack durch verschlungene Gassen. Als sie an einem Schweinestall vorbeikamen, blieb er kurz stehen. „Irgendwoher kommt der mir bekannt vor..."

„Will, komm... ich will heute noch auf das Schiff zurück.", rief ihn Jack.

Nachdenklich folgte er dem Piraten.

Vor einer Spelunke hielt Jack und zeigte auf ein vermodertes Schild über der Tür, welches den Namen ‚The Faithful Bride' zeigte. „Na... Kennst du die gute, alte Bar noch?"

Will sah verwundert an. „Ja... glaube schon."

„Na dann, lass uns eintreten."

Drinnen war es stickig und eng. Männer in einer Ecke stritten sich. Andere hatte Huren auf ihrem Schoß und soffen wie ein Loch. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich!", meinte der junge Engländer mit einem etwas angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hol du schon mal zwei Grog! Ich suche mal wen...", sagte der Captain und war in der Menge verschwunden.

Will, mit zwei großen Krügen Grog in seinen Händen, kämpfte sich durch die Kaschemme, auf der Suche nach Jack. Er blieb plötzlich stehen, als er ihn mit jemandem am Tisch sitzen sah.

„... Jedenfalls sind sie immer noch vor der Bucht...", hörte Will den Fremden sagen.

„War mir schon klar... ich habe vorgesorgt und einen Weg sie zu entfernen... Der Brief...", sagte Jack, als plötzlich ein Tumult aufkam.

Will war angerempelt worden und hatte den Grog auf einen nicht sehr erfreuten Piraten geschüttet. Dieser hatte nun seine Hand auf Wills Kehle gepresst und ihn auf den Tisch gedrückt. „Du verdammter..."

„Hey... lass ihn los!", rief Jack, der nun neben dem Mann stand.

Dieser sah auf und murmelte: „Warum sollte ich? Dieser Idiot hat mich mit Grog eingesaut... Mich, den Captain der Sea Rose... einem der stärksten Piratenschiffe weltweit!"

„Mehr stinken kannst du eh nicht mehr, also lass ihn los...", erwiderte Jack.

Der Pirat wurde rot vor Zorn im Gesicht und zückte seinen Säbel. „Was sagst du!?"

„Willst du einen Schwertkampf? Dann muss ich nur kurz meinen Säbel von der Pearl holen..."

Erschrocken wich die Menge um Jack und als sah ihn an. „Pea... Pearl? Die Black Pearl!?", fragte der Mann entsetzt nach.

„Kennst du denn eine andere Pearl? Natürlich...", erwiderte Jack und verdrehte die Augen.

„Lächerlich... Was sollte Jack Sparrow hier in der ‚the Faithful Bride'?"Der Mann grinste selbstsicher.

„_Captain..._ Captain Jack Sparrow!", zischte Jack und deutete dann auf ein Fenster. „Schau aus dem Fenster und sag mir, was du siehst."

Lachend wandte er sich zum Fenster. Alle, eingeschlossen der Pirat, erstarrten. Schwarze Segel wehten über den Dächern, nahe am Hafen.

In der Zeit zog Jack Will wieder auf die Beine. „Mach mir nicht noch mal so ein Aufheben.", zischte er zu Will und sagte dann mit Absicht etwas lauter: „Nun muss ich ein gewisses Schiff versenken..."

Ruckartig wendete der Pirat wieder zu Sparrow. Seine Augen hatten einen fast flehenden Ausdruck angenommen. Erst wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber dann entschied er sich zu verschwinden.

Jack grinste, als der Mann fluchtartig die Spelunke verließ.

Will stellte sich neben den Captain und dankte ihm.

„Kein Problem. Captain Rose von der Sea Rose ist nur ein kleiner Fisch. Ich war ihm zwar noch nie persönlich begegnet, aber man hört ja Gerüchte.", meinte Jack, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Black Pearl machten.

„Mir kam er sehr stark vor.", gab Will Turner zu.

Jack grinste erneut. „Ja, ein Captain, der mit seinen Muskeln denkt. Es ist klar, dass er zu den erfolglosesten Piraten gehört."

„Ach ja?" Turner sah Jack nichts wissend an.

„Hast du wirklich noch nichts von ihm gehört?"

„Nein."

„Hm... Gut, das sind wahrscheinlich Piratengerüchte. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, bei jedem Überfall auf Land entweder seine halbe Crew zu verlieren oder selbst im Kerker zu landen."

Will grinste.


	5. Ein heißes Bad

**Pirates of the Carribean**

The return of the Black Pearl

Cap. 05 - **Ein heißes Bad**

Titel: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Untertitel: The return of the Black Pearl  
Kapitel: 5/7  
Kapiteltitel: Ein heißes Bad  
Autor: Steinchen  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir geliehen und besitze keine weiteren Rechte an den Figuren. Die FanFiction spielt nach dem ersten Teil. Da der zweite Teil erst 2006 erscheinen wird, hoffe ich, dass diese FanFiction eine gute Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil bietet.

-

Die nächsten beiden Tage war nichts passiert. Die Pearl hatte wieder die Segel gesetzt und Jack stand den ganzen Tag am Steuer. Das Wasser war sehr ruhig und der Himmel kaum bedeckt.

Will wachte früh auf. Neben ihm schliefen sein Sohn und Elizabeth noch selig. Turner blieb noch ein wenig liegen und beobachtete seine Frau beim Schlafen.

Nach einigen Minuten jedoch stand er auf. Wider Erwarten fand er Jack nicht auf dem Deck vor. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken machte er sich auf zu dessen Kajüte. Er klopfte leise an. Als er ein ‚ja' vernahm, trat er ein.

Stickige Luft stieß ihm entgegen und geschockt blieb er in der Tür stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah.

Jack und Anamaria hielten entsetzt inne. Beide liefen fast zeitgleich rot an.

„Ich störe wohl...", meinte Will verlegen und drehte sich weg.

„...etwas...", erwiderte Jack und stieg aus dem Bett. Da Anamaria ihm partout die Bettdecke nicht lassen wollte, nahm er seinen Hut. „Was wolltest du?"

Will drehte sich wieder zu Jack und grinste spöttisch, als er Jack nur mit Dreispitz bekleidet neben dem Bett stehen sah. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob ich deine Badewanne benutzen kann..."

„Und deswegen betrittst du ohne Vorwahrung die Kajüte eines Captains?"

„Ich habe geklopft... aber ihr wart wohl zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt."

Anamaria stand ohne ein Wort auf, die Bettdecke um ihren Körper gewickelt. Sie nahm sich ihre Sachen. „Wehe es erfährt davon jemand, Leichtmatrose.", keifte sie, als sie an Will vorbeiging.

„Danke...", meinte Jack als Anamaria raus war.

Will stand immer noch an der Tür uns sah wieder zu Jack. „Kann ich wissen, was ihr hier für Dinge macht!?"

„Nein... willst du mich unbedingt nackt sehen, oder warum bist du noch hier drin?"

Will lief rot an und verließ den Raum.

Nach kurzen Augenblicken öffnete Jack Sparrow die Tür. „Wenn du willst, kannst du baden, ich werde dir jemanden mit heißem Wasser schicken."Jack war immer noch rot im Gesicht.

Während Will das heiße Wasser genoss, wurde Jack auf einen schwarzen Punkt am Horizont aufmerksam.

Kurz darauf erläutete es auch schon ‚Land in Sicht!'.

Elizabeth stürmte mit ihrem Sohn an Deck und auch der Rest der Crew folgte. William verspätete sich, aber erschien schließlich dann auch.

Etwas Euphorisches lag in der Luft.

„Isla Muerta?", fragte Will verwirrt nach, als sie der Insel immer näher kamen.

Jack Sparrow grinste nur.

Auch Elizabeth wurde stutzig. „Was wollen wir hier?"

„Liz... selbst in 6 Jahren ist der ganze Schatz nicht ausgegeben. Eher im Gegenteil, er ist gewachsen."

„Ein echter Piratenschatz!?", fragte der kleine Jack nach.

„Jupp.", antwortete der große knapp.

Will und Elizabeth sahen sich verwirrt an, aber zuckten schließlich mit den Achseln.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie nah genug an der Insel, um die Bucht zu erkennen. Elizabeth stockte der Atem als sie die Bucht genauer betrachtete. „... die englische Flotte...!", stieß sie entsetzt aus.

„Jupp.", erwiderte Jack Sparrow erneut.

Ungläubig sah Will auf die vier Schiffe die in und vor der Bucht ankerten. „Was macht die königliche Flotte hier?"

„Die kamen vor ein paar Wochen plötzlich und sind seit dem nicht gegangen.", mischte sich Anamaria ein, die William sauer anblickte.

„Und wie kommen wir an ihnen vorbei?"

„Gar nicht?"

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Will wissen.

„So, wie ich es gesagt habe.", antwortete Jack.

Will wurde aus Jack nicht schlau. „Was machen wir dann hier?"

„Warten."

„Worauf?"


	6. Jack³

**Pirates of the Carribean**

The return of the Black Pearl

Cap. 06 - **Jack³**

Titel: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Untertitel: The return of the Black Pearl  
Kapitel: 6/7  
Kapiteltitel: Jack³  
Autor: Steinchen  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir geliehen und besitze keine weiteren Rechte an den Figuren. Die FanFiction spielt nach dem ersten Teil. Da der zweite Teil erst 2006 erscheinen wird, hoffe ich, dass diese FanFiction eine gute Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil bietet.

-

Die Sonne ging langsam unter. Der Wind hatte sich gelegt und alles deutete auf eine sternklare Nacht hin.

Plötzlich kreischte ein Vogel aus den Wolken. William und Elizabeth sahen in den Himmel, während Jack Sparrow wieder ans Steuerrad ging und sagte: „Darauf!"

Eine Taube schoss vom Himmel hinunter zu einem der Marineschiffe. Kurz darauf setzten sie, zur Verwunderung der Turners, die Segel und fuhren langsam aus der Bucht.

„Warum fahren die Schiffe weg, Papa?", fragte Jack.

Doch Will wusste die Antwort auch nicht. Statt zu antworten sah er ratlos zu dem älteren Jack der nun Kommandos brüllte.

Als die Schiffe der königlichen Flotte am Horizont verschwunden waren, fuhr die Pearl in den Hafen ein.

„Pearl Diver... ich find ein hübscher Name für ein hübsches Schiff.", sagte Jack Sparrow schließlich.

„Commodore Norrington ist hier?"

„Er war, Will... Er war. Er wird sich nicht sehr über den Brief deines Vaters gefreut haben, Liz."

Elizabeth verzog eine Augenbraue und fragte dann: „Was für ein Brief?"

„Die Bucht frei zu geben."

„Warum sollte mein Vater so was schreiben?"

„Zu euren Schutz, klar soweit?"

Weiter nachfragen konnten Elizabeth und Will nicht, da Gibbs plötzlich erschien und dem Captain bescheid gab, dass die Beiboote bereit standen.

Leise glitt das Boot über das Wasser. Jack Turner saß neben seiner Mutter, während William ruderte und Sparrow ihn lotste.

„Da wären wir, meine Heimat.", sagte Jack, als er an Land sprang.

Die anderen Folgten ihm in eine große Höhle. Sie war immer noch voller Schätze, doch nichts war herrlicher, als die Goldstücke in der Steintruhe der Inkas.

Der junge Jack lief mit offenem Mund durch die Höhle und begutachtete alles genau. „Jack, mach bloß nichts kaputt!", rief Elizabeth ihm zu.

„Liz, keine Angst. Wir haben fast alles doppelt und dreifach.", meinte Sparrow, der sich mittlerweile seinen alten Dreispitz durch eine Krone ersetzt hatte.

„Papa, Papa! Hier sind ja überall Totenköpfe drauf!"

Will eilte zu seinem Sohn und brachte ihn von dem Inkaschatz weg. „Jack, der Schatz ist verflucht!"

Ehe Jack Turner antworten konnte, klirrte es irgendwo und ein aufgeregtes Gekreische ertönte.

„Das kenn ich doch... aber...", sprach Jack Sparrow leise, als ihn plötzlich ein Affe ansprang und sich in seinem Oberarm festbiss.

Ohne zu zögern, schlug Elizabeth den Affen mit einem Zepter, welches sie gerade in der Hand hatte, von Jack weg.

„Jack!", fluchte der Pirat, „Ich dachte, er sei Tod."

„Jack?", wiederholte Will.

„Der Affe!"

„Ach Jack... Langsam werden es zu viele Jacks..."Plötzlich verspürte Will einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hand. „Verflucht, Jack...", rief er.

„Was ist Papa? Du hast da einen Affen an der Hand..."Jack Turner war vertieft gewesen in die Schätze und sah jetzt er auf.

„Ich weiß..."Will versuchte den Affen abzuschütteln. Nach heftigem Schütteln gelang es ihm auch und Jack, der Affe, flog direkt auf Elizabeth zu, welche ihn erneut mit dem Zepter weg schlug.

Der Affe flog über die Inkatruhe hinweg, ins Wasser.

„Guter Schlag, Mrs. Swann.", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme aus derselben Richtung.

„Norrington.", sagten Jack Sparrow und William, wie aus einem Mund.

„Der junge William und Jack Sparrow."

„Captain...", fauchte Jack.

„Wie auch immer. Ich habe Post erhalten, dass die gute Elizabeth von Sparrow entführt wurde."

Will sah Sparrow fragend an, aber konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Norrington. „Was suchst du hier?"

„Na, na... ein einfacher Schmied wird doch nicht so unhöflich sein.", erwiderte Commodore Norrington, „Was ich hier suche? Ich will die gute Elizabeth sicher zu ihrem Vater geleiten."

Unsicher sah Elizabeth in die Runde.

Plötzlich zog Norrington eine Pistole und zielte auf Sparrow. „Ich will bloß Mrs. Swann retten, keine Bewegung!"

„Commodore, ich bedarf keiner Rettung, ich bin freiwillig hier.", rief Elizabeth ihm zu.

„Ihr wisst doch nicht, was gut für euch ist... sonst hättet ihr nie einen Waffenschmied geheiratet.", meinte Norrington und sah angewidert zu Will.

Als Elizabeth immer noch, wie angewurzelt, da stand, zog Norrington den Abzug und rief: „Kommen Sie endlich."

Hingegen Jack Sparrow's Worten, schritt sie langsam auf den Commodore zu.

„Mama!", rief der kleine Jack Turner, der sich hinter seinem Vater versteckt hatte, und rannte los zu seiner Mutter.

Ein Schuss fiel.

„JACK!!!", riefen Will und Elizabeth, als ihr Sohn langsam zu Boden sackte und zusammenbrach.


	7. Skelettparty

**Pirates of the Carribean**

The return of the Black Pearl

Cap. 07 - **Skelettparty**

Titel: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Untertitel: The return of the Black Pearl  
Kapitel: 7/7  
Kapiteltitel: Skelettparty  
Autor: Steinchen  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere sind Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir geliehen und besitze keine weiteren Rechte an den Figuren. Die FanFiction spielt nach dem ersten Teil. Da der zweite Teil erst 2006 erscheinen wird, hoffe ich, dass diese FanFiction eine gute Fortsetzung zum ersten Teil bietet.

-

William und Elizabeth rannten zu ihren Sohn.

„Jack...", rief Elizabeth verbittert weinend, als sie dessen Kopf in ihrem Schoß gebettet hatte.

Will sah von seinem Sohn auf und rannte Zorn entbrannt auf Norrington zu. Er zog seinen Säbel und schlug blind auf ihn ein, doch Norrington parierte jeden Schlag.

„Du räudiger Hund!", rief Will die ganze Zeit.

Währenddessen öffnete Jack Turner plötzlich seine Augen. „Mama..."

„Jack!", rief Elizabeth voller Glück.

„Mama, was ist passiert?", fragte der kleine, während ihm ein Goldstück aus der Hand fiel.

Elizabeth antwortete nicht, sondern umarmte überglücklich ihren Sohn.

Doch ihr Glück wehrte nicht lange.

Da Will kurz von den Geschehnissen hinter sich abgelenkt war, rammte Norrington ihm seinen Degen in den Körper.

Will sank schwer verletzt auf den Boden.

„Will!!...", rief Elizabeth erstickt. Sie sah noch mal kurz zu ihrem Sohn, um zu sehen, dass es ihm gut ging. „Kümmere dich um deinen Vater...", meinte sie leise und erhob sich langsam.

Der weile hatte Jack Sparrow den Kampf mit Norrington aufgenommen, doch es tauchten noch zwei von dessen Männern aus dem Hintergrund auf.

Elizabeth ging an der Truhe vorbei und nahm Wills Säbel. „Schatz, Jack geht es gut...", sagte sie kurz zu Will, ohne ihn anzusehen. Dann wandte sie sich an Sparrow: „Ich übernehme Norrington, kümmere du dich um die anderen Beiden!"

Captain Jack Sparrow sah sie verwundert an, aber als er den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah, ließ er von Norrington ab und hielt die anderen beiden Soldaten auf.

„So, so... Mrs. Swann, halten Sie es für klug mit einem Marine Soldat die Klinge zu kreuzen? Das gilt als Akt der Piraterie."

„Und auf ein wehrloses Kind zu schießen nicht?", rief sie, als sie zum Schlag ausholte.

Norrington blockte den Schlag. „Nicht, wenn es für Angemessen erachtet wird."

Erneut holte Elizabeth aus, diesmal mit mehr Kraft.

Norrington wich nach hinten aus und trat in das Mondlicht, das durch eine Spalter in der Decke drang. Seine sonst so edle Haut wurde grau und vermodert. Der Fluch, der Jack Turner das leben gerettet hatte, lastete auch auf ihm und von seinem Körper war nur noch ein Skelett geblieben.

Ohne davon überrascht zu sein, meinte Elizabeth: „Das kann ich auch." Sie folgte Norrington ins Mondlicht ihr strahlender Körper, wich ihrem Skelett.

„Oh... das tut Ihrer Schönheit aber nicht sonderlich gut.", meinte Norrington mit einem lächeln und setzte zum Schlag an.

„Eurer aber auch nicht."

Verdutzt hielten Jack Sparrow und die beiden Soldaten kurz inne.

Will saß in einer Ecke und haftete mit seiner Hand auf seiner Wunde.

„Papa... Mama ist ein Skelett!", rief Jack ihm zu, der den Berichtbestatter spielte.

Will lächelte und sah auf. „Das kannst du auch. Stell dich mal hier in das Mondlicht.", meinte er völlig gelassen, als wenn nichts wäre.

Wie befohlen stelle sich der junge Jack in das Licht und von seinem Kinderkörper blieben nur noch ein paar Knochen. Erschrocken wich der Junge zurück, stellte sich, dann aber wieder in das Licht. „Das ist Toll! Kannst du das auch?"

„Nein, ich hab nicht so ein Piratengoldstück, wie du."

„Schade."

Währenddessen kämpften Elizabeth und Norrington weiter.

„Woher habt Ihr so kämpfen gelernt?", fragte Norrington verwundert nach.

„Früher, als ich noch jünger war, habe ich heimlich mit William geübt.", meinte Elizabeth, als sie sich abwechselnd durch das Licht und den Schatten bewegten.

Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte Norrington die Schläge abwehren.

„Jack...", rief Will plötzlich leise. „Kannst du die anderen Piratengoldstücke zusammen sammeln? Ich meine die, die nicht in der Truhe liegen.", bat der Brite seinen Sohn, weil er selbst nicht gehen konnte.

„Aye, Sir!", meinte der kleine salutierend.

Der kleine presste sein Goldstück fest in die Hand und rannte als erstes zu dem Affen, der gelangweilt dem Treiben folgte. Jack schlich sich heran und wollte ihm eine Krone über den Körper stülpen, doch der Affe Jack bemerkte den Jungen.

Der Affe Jack floh vor Jack Turner.

Der weile kam Jack Sparrow, der die beiden Matrosen besiegt hatte, auf William zu. „Alles klar?"

„Ja, aber ich musste meinen Sohn damit beauftragen, die Amulette einzusammeln."

„Der kleine wird es schon packen, keine Angst...", meinte Jack Sparrow, während er der Affen Jack gefolgt von Jack Turner etwas belustig beobachtete.

„Ich hoffe es... Sag mal, willst du Elizabeth nicht helfen?", warf Will auf einmal ein.

„Die macht Norrington auch allein zu Brei, klar soweit?"

„Okay... stimmt, so wie sie ihn ansieht...", meinte Will mit Ehrfurcht, als seine Augen sich plötzlich weiteten, „Jack!"

Sparrow sah verwundert zu Will hinunter, doch auf einmal rannten der Affe Jack und Jack Turner in ihn hinein.

Der kleine Jack Turner hielt triumphierend das Goldstück vom Affen hoch, der zwischen den beiden anderen Jack eingeklemmt war.

„Wörtlich genommen, ein Haufen Jacks...", prustete Will.

Der Affe schrie auf und kurz danach Sparrow.

Der Captain sprang auf. Der Affe hatte sich in seinen Brustkorb gekrallt und nun versuchte Jack Sparrow ihn abzuschütteln.

Sparrow nahm seinen Säbel und hebelte damit die Krallen aus deinem Brustkorb. Danach hieb er nach dem Affen und erwischte ihn, bevor er fliehen konnte, leicht.

„Ihr brauchtet doch Blut vom Affen, oder?", fragte der Captain, nahm sich das eine Goldstück und hielt es unter das tropfende Blut an seiner Klinge.

Der Junge starrte auf das Blut. „Muss ich mein Goldstück, etwa auch in mein Blut tränken?"

Will sah fragend zu Sparrow, der sagte: „Keine Angst, das Blut deines Vater wird reichen, da er ja eh blutet."

Nach dem beide Goldstücken mit Blut beschmiert und in die Truhe geworfen waren, machten sich beide Jacks daran, dass von Norrington zu erlangen.

Sparrow sprang an Elizabeths Seite. „Hi, Liz... mach mal kurz Pause, dein Mann langweilt sich."

Widerspenstig gab sie den Kampf an Sparrow ab und ging zu Will. „Wo ist Jack?"

„Er versucht die Goldstücken zu sammeln...", erzählte Will erneut.

„Was? Bist du irre?", regte Elizabeth sich auf.

„Irgendjemand muss es doch tun... Du warst mit Norrington beschäftig und Jack Sparrow mit den anderen... ich kann mich kaum rühren... ich hätte auch lieber jemanden anderes genommen... aber ihm kann eh nichts passieren...", erklärte Will, als er schwer zu atmen begann.

„Will... zeig mir die Wunde!", befahl Elizabeth.

Während sie sich um die Wunde kümmerte, kämpfte Jack Sparrow einen schweren Kampf gegen Norrington.

„So schlecht habe ich schon lange keinen mehr mit dem Säbel umgehen sehen, Sparrow!", meinte Norrington mit einem kalten Lächeln.

„Captain...", zischte Jack Sparrow. Er kämpfte wahrhaftig schlecht, aber nur weil er versuchte den Beutel an Norringtons Gürtel zu treffen.

Der junge Jack schlich sich derweil hinter Norrington an. Ohne Vorwarnung rutschte er durch Norringtons und Sparrows Beine hindurch, gerade rechtzeitig um das Medallion zu fangen, welches aus dem, von Sparrow aufgeritzten Beutel, fiel.

Norrington stieß Jack Sparrow von sich und rannte dem jungen Jack hinterher.

Ehe er diesen fassen konnte, hatte Elizabeth ihr Schwert nach ihm geworfen und in die Brust geworfen.

Jack Turner machte kehrt, drückte Norrington, der umgefallen war, das Goldstück auf die Wunde und rannte zur Truhe.

„Jack, fang!", rief ihm seine Mutter zu und warf das letzte Goldstück blutgetränkte zu Jack.

Dieser warf beide gleichzeitig hinein.

„Wunderbar... ihr hab es geschafft, den Fluch aufzuheben, aber euer Leben wird es trotzdem nicht retten!", meinte Norrington irre lachend, als er auf Elizabeth und William zu schritt.

Erneut fiel ein Schuss.

Drei blutbefleckte Leichentücher erreichten auf einem Beiboot den Hafen von Port Royal.

Geschockt stand Governeur Swann am Pier, als man ihm berichtet hatte, die Black Pearl sei in der Nähe des Hafens gesichtet worden.

Ein kleiner Junge kam auf ihn zu gerannt. „Großvater!", rief Jack.

Ihm folgten Elizabeth und William.

„Gott sei Dank, ist euch nichts passiert! Wer liegt da unter den Leichentüchern?", fragte der Governeur verwirrt.

„Norrington und zwei Matrosen.", antwortete Will nüchtern.

„Norrington!? Hat dieser Sparrow ihn ermordet?"

„Beruhigt Euch Vater.", meinte Elizabeth, die in Governeur Swanns Arme geschlossen war, „Jack Sparrow hat uns dadurch das Leben gerettet... eine lange Geschichte."

„Am besten erzählt ihr mir diese bei einem Tee.", beschloss Swann.

Ende.


End file.
